percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Images-Chapter 4
'Chapter 4' 'Theresa P.O.V' "I'm sure you know why your here Theresa?" Chiron asked. I nodded. I was at the big house. I remembered when I was here before, it was the first time I heard a prophecy and was what started the events of my first quest. "The gods had asked for your help. You are "the light" mentioned in the prophecy involving Christopher, that says you need to touch him with "your kindness" to save him. Do you except this quest Theresa Ryder?" "Yes I do." I was glad to be able to do something, sitting at camp all day was starting to annoy me. I couldn't stand the nightmares anymore, the crying. I needed to distract myself, to get away. "Yes well a quest leader is allowed to bring along two companion, though that rule has been broken by Christopher twice and has led to.....consequences." I knew what consequences he was talking about, the first was Dellilah dying during the quest he had years ago, the second was that Christopher wasn't able to return because he turned into a god. "Yes I know Chiron, I plan to actually follow that rule today." "That's good, now I guess that the other two companions are obvious-" "The twins will not be part of the quest." I said, cutting him off. Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure child? They are the ones that you trust the most and would be a great asset incase of a battle." "I know that Chiron, but-" I stopped choosing my words carefully. "This isn't some enemy, this enemy is a monster with Christopher's face. I don't think the twins would be able to fight against the person they love the most." Chrion stroked his chin, considering the idea. "Yes I guess you are right. Now who would you prefer to join you in the quest?" "Well I have one person in mind, but unfortunately she's not here-" The new voice cut me off. "Well actually she is here now." I turned and smiled when I saw exactly who I wanted to see. Out of the shadows, a girl appeared. She wore tight-fitting jeans that displayed the shape of her hips and thighs. Her purple t-shirt was less revealing and the black jacket Christopher used to wear so he would at least have some clothes on when he summoned his wings and they ripped through his clothes, was worn over the t-shirt. Across her chest and slung over shoulder was a leather strap that held a sword behind her back. Her eyes were light brown, nearly amber-coloured and her hair was dark brown. Her skin was tanned which complemented her already beautiful face. Her slender and average figure only added to that beauty. She looked around 15 years old but the mark that I knew was on the base of her neck made her unable to age, so might have been 74 for all I know. "Hey Allison." I greeted her. She smiled, "Hey sparkles." "Ah so your Allison. I say, I have heard a lot about you." Chiron said. "And you are Chiron, my brother's teacher." Allison bowed respectfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you." "And you as well." Chiron motioned for Allison to sit with us, then turned to me again. "That's one of the companions, who shall you choose next?" I froze, I had thought of who to have next. Would Alfear count as a companion? There was nobody esle I want beside me in the upcoming battle. I was about to tell Chiron that I needed no more companions when a new voice appeared. "Perhaps I can do some help." I turned, in the doorway was a boy. He looked around 19, his hair was blonde, a sort of mild blonde, not golden nor sandy-blonde. His eyes were black, emotionless. He was beautiful, so beautiful he couldn't have been human. Tall and muscular, I knew exactly who he was. "Atticus." He attempted a grin but it came out as more of a guility smile. "Excuse me Theresa, I would be honoured to be part of this quest. I fear I owe Christopher after what I did to the both of you." I considered the thought, Atticus was able to hold his own against The Other before, he would definately be a good asset to the quest. Also, like Chris, he disowned by the Olympians. He was probably the only person in the world who knew was Christopher had gone through. "Sure, welcome to the party." I said. Atticus walked towards us and sat beside Allison, he seemed to notice Allison for the first time. "Your the Arrow's brother." "That I am." Allison said simply. "Well yes, now that the team is fully assembled it is time we discuss the quest. As you know, The Other has begun attacking the Olympians, so far Hephaestus and Dionysus has already fallen to him." ''2 down, 11 to go. ''I thought to myself. "Much of the Olympians have given up the will to fight, thinking that this is the punishment they deserve for all their past sins. Zeus has requested your help in the final defence of Olympus when The Other will storm in." "Demigods and Gods fighting side by side, like they always have to defeat our enemies. First it was the giants, now it's going to be The Other." Allison said. Chiron nodded. "Plus with the revelation of the prophecy, it is shown that Thereas will prove a valuable role in Christopher's fight with The Other. And you as well." All of us kept quiet because we had nothing esle to say. "That is all you may return to your quarters. Tomorrow you will leave for Olympus." Chiron said, all of us stood. Allison and Atticus left the big house and I was about to follow when Chiron said. "Can you stay behind for a while Theresa?" "Yes Chiron." "Good, now." Chiron reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, he pushed someone buttons then gave the phone to Theresa. "Make it brief." I took the phone from him, I watched him move away in his wheelchair while listening to the ringing of the phone. Someone esle picked up on the other line. "Hello?" I asked. "Theresa? Theresa my child is that you?" The voice was familiar, I immediately knew who he was. "Dad?" Mirror Images Main Pages <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 5|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 15:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page